


Final Cats AU

by PistachioCuts



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Backstory, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Cats, Character Death, Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29814195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PistachioCuts/pseuds/PistachioCuts
Summary: An AU where everyone are cats/a salamander. Cats are either domesticated, feral or live in groups. Each chapter will follow after each character's backstory.(There will be gore and death in this)
Relationships: Ash Graven & Harp Graven, Ash Graven/Little Cato, John Goodspeed/Sheryl Goodspeed, Quinn Airgone/Avocato/Gary Goodspeed
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Introduction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT 3/7/2021
> 
> I realized I forgot to add everyone's ages so time to add that :)

So I'm making an AU where everyone is cats/a salamander. Each chapter will focus on each character's backstory but first what each character looks like:

Gary: Male orangish-blonde domestic shorthair with blue eyes. Long scar across his belly and his left front arm is missing. 4 years old in human years.

Quinn: Female pure dark brown siberian with hazel eyes. 4 years old in human years.

Avocato: Male russian blue with yellow eyes and a white muzzle that leads throughout his head and the tip of his left ear missing. 4 years old in human years.

Mooncake: Male green salamander. 2 years old in human years.

Little Cato: Male orange tabby/ russian blue mix with a yellowish white muzzle and yellow eyes. 1 year old in human years.

"Future Quinn"/Nightfall: Female pure dark brown siberian with hazel eyes and two scars on the right side of her face and greying fur. 14 years old in human years.

Tribore: Male greenish-blue chartruex with green eyes. 3-4 years old in human years.

Shannon: Female black tuxedo cat with green eyes. 3-4 years old in human years.

Clarence: Male grey persian with orange eyes and he's very short. 8-9 years old in human years.

Fox: Male ragdoll with yellow eyes and a missing front right arm missing. 1-2 years old in human years.

Ash: Female pinkish-white persian with yellow eyes and her right eye scratched closed. 1 year old in human years.

Harp: Female pinkish-white persian with blue eyes and shorter fur. 1 year old in human years.

Sheryl: Female blonde shorthair with blue eyes and a scratch on her right cheek. 8-9 years old in human years.

John: Male brown maincoon with with black eyes and greying fur. 8-9 years old in human years.

Mr and Mrs Graven: Male and Female pinkish-white persians with blue eyes and yellow eyes. 5-6 years old in human years.


	2. Gary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary's story.

Short little mews was all Gary heard at the start, turns out the mewing was his own. His first memories upon opening his eyes for the first time was seeing his father John gently grooming him, his mother Sheryl was off to the side, clearly disinterested. From the start Sheryl was never fond of Gary, she was cold to the kit and seeminingly had no attachment to him, John took notice of that.

"Mommy! Mommy look! It's a caterpillar!" Gary looked towards his mother who was facing away from him, her tail swished back and forth agitatedly and her ears we're pinned back.

"Mommy..?"

"Sheryl..what did you do..?" John stood before his mate and kit. Sheryl stood above Gary, blood covered her muzzle and paws as she looked back at John in shock.

"John!..I-I thought you were out getting prey-"

Sheryl grunted as John tackled her to the ground, his ears pinned back and fur fluffed up in fury as his claws came out.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!?"

"I-I..just thought Gary was in the way and-"

"Go."

"What..?"

"GO. NOW."

\-----  
Miraculosly Gary had survived his mothers attack, though not without scars. A large gash was left on his stomach but John lovingly nursed his kit back to health until he eventually was killed in a fight with another cat leaving Gary by himself at a young age.

He was alone until one fateful day.

Gary laid on his back in the warm grass, enjoying the sunshine on his belly until he felt something crawl on him.

"Huh? Oh! Hello little friend!"

He noticed a little green salamander crawling on his stomach and settling down to nap.

"I like you, I think I'll name you..Mooncake! Ya' like that?"

The little creature smiled at him before settling once again. Gary smiled as he laid back again with his new friend.

\-----

For years Gary wandered through the forest with Mooncake before coming across a dug out den as a loud hiss startled him.

A larger male russian blue cat stood before him, guarding his home.

"Identify yourself"

Startled at first Gary soon eased, he hadn't seen another cat in so long.

"I'm Gary! And this is Mooncake! And you are..?"

The mysterious cat held his ground until a quiet mew could be heard from den. Startled he turned back.

"Do you have a kit?"

The other cat glared at him as he turned back, entering the den where the sounds were coming from.

Curiously Gary slowly approached, noticing the other cat growling and hiding his kit behind his tail.

"No no its alright! I'm not gonna hurt anyone!"

The other cat didn't trust him but seemed to ease slightly at the words.

\-----

"Gary stop! You're messing up my fur!"

"Oh calm down Little Cato he's just cleaning you, which you very much need"

"Thank you, Quinn! At least someone agrees"

Ever since Gary had run into the cat soon known as Avocato his family had grown more and more. Avocato's son Little Cato had since grown, although still a kit.

Eventually Gary had lost his front left arm in an accident after it was crushed by a car tire but he found the injury quite cool. Sometime after, Gary and Avocato had met two other cats, Quinn and her mother Nightfall (or "Future Quinn" as everyone joked since she looked like an older Quinn) along with their two other friends that'd come and go, Tribore and Shannon.

After awhile they had run into another family of cats, Clarence and his two adopted kids Fox and Ash.

Gary, Avocato, and Quinn had become a polyamorous couple and loved each other to death and raised Little Cato together. Fox, Ash, and Little Cato had become the best of friends and were always together. Eventually Clarence got kicked out after almost killing Fox after a fight over food and being a overall scumbag and soon after Nightfall sadly passed from old age.

Their family was large and honestly very very weird and had gone through lots of hardships together, but after all it was Gary's and he wouldn't trade it for the world.

What Gary looks like: 

(Base is by Mary-Jen on DeviantArt)


	3. Quinn & Nightfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn & Nightfall's Story.

Nightfall had been a runaway house cat who escaped from a loud house full of grabby, pully, kids. She was a rather older cat, in her late 70s in cat years at the time. Soon after she met another male cat. A black siberian by the name Tom.

Nightfall and Tom had become close until Nightfall announced to him she was having kittens. Tom quickly made up some excuse and fled, never to be seen again.

For the next 9 months Nightfall prepared for her kittens by herself, eventually having two little female kittens, Quinn and Asia (will be changed when we learn Quinn's sister's name). Raising two kits by herself wasn't easy. She had to clean, feed, protect, and watch over 24/7 with no breaks, but she loved her kits so it was worth it to her.

Asia was a tough, troubled soul. She wasn't the kindest, especially to Quinn. She'd often play mean pranks on her sister and Nightfall would often have to scold her.

Quinn was a bold kit. She wasn't afraid of much and often got into scraps with other creatures due to her inability to back down from fights. Nightfall would often have to fight the other animals off for her.

Asia looked more like Tom with a darker brown coat, nearly pitch black while Quinn looked almost exactly like Nightfall, thus how Nightfall earned the playful nickname "Future Quinn".

Eventually Asia had parted from them, going her own way and not returning. Now with only each other Quinn would be the one to take care of her aging mother. Soon after they had met another clan of cats (along with a salamander they had around).

They were all male but very kind. There was Gary the domestic shorthair, Avocato the russian blue and Avocato's kit Little Cato who was a mix of his father and an orange tabby, along with the salamander that they'd named Mooncake.

With nowhere to go Quinn and Nightfall joined the group, much to Quinn's dismay at first, others joining soon after. It wasn't long until Quinn had joined a polyamorous relationship with Gary and Avocato, the three were very happy together and Nightfall was proud.

Nightfall had been like an elder grandma to the older kits, always giving wise advice and caring for them. She had grown close with one of them, Ash. Nightfall cared for her like her own kit and loved her with all her heart.

But eventually, she aged too old to keep going.

\-----  
Nightfall laid quietly in the dug out den she shared with Ash. She was lying on her side and struggling to breathe as her last moments approached. The whole clan (besides Clarence, he had left by then) sat around in the den, spending their last moments with her.

"Mom, it's okay. You can go now" Quinn quietly called to her mother, lying next to her and gently grooming her as she took her last breathes, Ash had cuddled close to Nightfall's side as well, clearly distraught at the loss of her newfound mother figure.

The whole clan mourned the loss of their treasured member. It was hard, especially for Quinn and Ash. But as hard as it was time went on, they kept living and kept Nightfall's memories in their minds and conversations, not allowing her memory to ever die..

What Nightfall and Quinn look like: (Base is by Mary-Jen on DeviantArt)


End file.
